Eres Mia
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: ...pase mi dedo en la foto justo donde ella se encontraba con un solo pensamiento en la mente. -Eres Mía… Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, al acercarse a el y ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, pero no podía ser débil. -Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!


Justo por encima de la Gran Muralla China se encontraba volando un jet privado con las inscripciones "Uchiha's Corporation" grabadas a un lado, dicho jet constaba de un único rumbo: Japón.

El Jet se encontraba transportando en su interior al presidente de dicha empresa, el cual estaba sentado observando a su izquierda el oscuro cielo por la ventana, mientras en su mano derecha recargaba un vaso lleno del más caro y sabroso whisky que se podía conseguir, se le podía ver distraído, sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que después de año y medio viajando de allá para acá, visitando tantos países como necesitó, asistiendo a eventos y reuniones importantísimas para con la empresa, volvía a su país natal, pensaba que seguramente todo había cambiado, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo fuera y con el único que se comunicó fue con uno de sus mas grandes socios y mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, lo único que lo tenia un poco preocupado era que no sabia nada acerca de Sakura Haruno, la mujer que tuvo que dejar atrás cuando se marcho.

De repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, su celular vibró en su bolsillo, cuando lo saco era una llamada de su amigo.

 **-** ¿Que quieres?

 **-** Hola teme me alegro que estés bien, yo me encuentro estupendamente **.-** En estos momentos no se encontraba para sarcasmos por parte del rubio.

 **-** Naruto ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor.

 **-** Sinceramente nunca andas de humor teme.

 **-** Es en serio, si no me dices el motivo de tu llamada, colgaré.

 **-** Ya, entiendo, es que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, pero lo más indicado seria decírtelo personalmente.

 **-** Todavía me encuentro volando, pero ya falta poco para aterrizar…

 **-** Excelente, te espero en el aeropuerto y vamos a un bar para charlar, adiós.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio ya había colgado la llamada dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Sasuke solo guardó su celular mientras se fijaba como la azafata se acercaba.

 **-** ¿Le sirvo mas whisky?

 **-** No, gracias **.-** Mientras le entregaba el vaso vacio.

 **-** ¿Desea algo mas Sr. Uchiha?

Cuando le dijo eso volteo a mirarla, lo mas lógico era que le estuviera ofreciendo agua, galletas, cualquier cosa, pero al ver la mirada insinuante que le mandó y la forma en la que le sonrió sugería que le estaba ofreciendo otra cosa, Sasuke solo volteó nuevamente la cara.

 **-** No, puedes retirarte.

 **/**

Una hermosa pelirosa se encontraba observando por el gran ventanal de la planta baja de su pent house, el cual se encontraba en la zona más lujosa del centro de Tokio, vestía solamente un vestido de seda que le quedaba un poco holgado, más que observando la ciudad, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y pensando en lo que Naruto le había dicho cuando se encontraron en la tarde para almorzar juntos.

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** Naruto por fin llegas.

 **-** Lo siento Sakura-chan, estaba terminando unos asuntos que tenia pendiente, ¿Cómo estas?

 **-** Bien, ¿Tú como estas? Te noto algo nervioso, ¿Tiene que ver con lo que vas a decirme?

 **-** Jeje un poco Saku... Es que… Verás... Sasuke regresa mañana.

El chico solo observo la reacción de su amiga, la muchacha primero se sorprendió, de repente notó como sus ojos se perdían, quizás recordando todo lo pasado con el Uchiha, bajó la mirada y pensó que iba a llorar, vio como trago saliva para después levantar la mirada y beber de su vaso, lo observo con una sonrisa que el chico denotó como falsa.

 **-** Me alegro por él, Naruto dime la verdad, ¿Te ha preguntado por mi?

El Uzumaki suspiro antes de responderle.

 **-** Si Sakura, me ha preguntado muchas veces por ti.

 **-** ¿Le has dicho algo acerca de Sai?

 **-** No, te prometí que no le diría nada sin tu consentimiento y yo no rompo mis promesas, solamente le decía que te encontrabas bien, pero sabes que no soy muy bueno mintiendo, estoy seguro que me creyó por que hemos hablado por teléfono, pero ya no puedo mas, Sakura cuando llegue se va a enterar de todo y es mejor decírselo antes de que te vaya a buscar y se encuentre con esa sorpresa.

 **-** Yo... Yo no puedo verlo otra vez Naruto, si lo hago estoy segura que caeré rendida en sus brazos y en estos momentos me encuentro muy bien con Sai como para ceder nuevamente.

 **-** Sakura, ¿Estás segura de lo que piensas hacer con Sai?

 **-** Si Naruto, creo que es lo mejor, referente a lo de Sasuke... Si quieres díselo, ya te dije, yo no podre hacerlo.

 **-** Como puedes estar segura de casarte con Sai cuando me acabas de decir que no puedes ver a Sasuke por que prácticamente te derrumbarás, eso solamente quiere decir que no lo has olvidado.

 **-** Puede que tengas razón, pero... **.-** De repente el celular de la Haruno sonó interrumpiéndola.

Observó su celular y era un mensaje de Tsunade diciéndole que necesitaba que regresara al hospital.

 **-** Lo siento Naruto me tengo que ir, yo... Tú decides si le cuentas o no al Uchiha, adiós.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Suspiró mientras seguía observando las calles de Tokio, realmente no sabia como iba a reaccionar si se encontraba con el pelinegro que nunca logró sacarse de la mente, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, era Sai, curiosamente se parecía mucho a Sasuke físicamente, alto, pelinegro y de ojos negros, solo que Sasuke no era tan pálido como Sai y sus ojos eran mas atrayentes que los de su prometido, el parecido era meramente físico, Sasuke era diferente, especial, único, no por nada me había enamorado profundamente de él, ¿Por que estaba cometiendo esta locura de casarme con Sai? Le echó la culpa tanto a mi padre como al mismo Uchiha, ya que estoy segura que no lo amo, pero se lo debo a mi padre.

 **/**

Naruto se encontraba acompañado de cierto pelinegro en uno de los mejores bares del centro de Tokio, charlaban y bebían animadamente, aun no le había dicho nada de Sakura, no lograba encontrar el momento apropiado para contárselo.

 **-** ¿Que es lo tan importante que debes decirme que tenia que ser personalmente?

 **-** Acerca de eso teme, es que…

 **-** ¿Tiene que ver con Sakura?

Naruto se sorprendió y observó a su amigo, el cuál lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

 **-** Siempre que me preguntabas por ella yo te respondía que se encontraba bien y no te mentía ya que si se encuentra bien, solo que no te dije toda la verdad.

Sasuke solo lo observaba esperando a que continuara, raramente minutos antes de que el jet aterrizara había recibido una llamada de Ino diciéndole que sabía que iba a regresar y mencionando que ella no dejaría que se acercara a Sakura y bla, bla, asi que tenia un presentimiento de que lo que Naruto tenia que decirle tenía que ver con eso.

 **-** Sakura esta saliendo con un tipo llamado Higurashi Sai y dentro de un mes se van a casar.

 **(Sasuke Pov's)**

Ok, si les digo que eso no me sorprendió ni me dolió, les estaría mintiendo, supuse que Sakura iba a rehacer su vida, pero nunca me imagine que se iba a casar, suspiré fuertemente mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara y trataba de calmarme a la vez que me bebía de un golpe todo el contenido del vaso, levante la mirada y observe a Naruto él cual me miraba con ojos suplicantes, lo mire extrañado.

 **-** Sasuke, se muy bien el daño que le causo a Sakura-chan tu partida, pero por favor, te pido que impidas que se case el insípido ese de Sai, es un tipo aburrido, raro en todos los sentidos, además ella no lo ama, esta tarde me lo confirmó, pero sobre todo me confirmó que aun siente algo por ti.

Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que el rubio me acababa decir, lo observe atentamente.

 **-** Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué acepto casarse con él?

 **-** Por que la boda no es como tu crees, mas que todo es una boda planeada por Kizashi, quiere que Sakura se case con Sai por que es el primogénito de su socio y no se por que creo que también es una venganza por todo lo que la hiciste sufrir.

Cuando dijo eso me miro con recelo, Sakura era muy importante para Naruto, prácticamente crecieron juntos, se conocen desde que usaban pañales, él realmente la aprecia bastante, tanto asi que cuando me dijo todo lo que ella sufrió cuando me fui, duro un tiempo sin hablarme.

 **-** Escúchame Sasuke, yo se muy bien todo lo que sufrió Sakura cuando te fuiste, yo estuve a su lado, pero prefiero mil veces que este contigo y mas ahora sabiendo que sigue sintiendo algo por ti, a que se case con Sai y arruine su vida para siempre.

 **-** Aun la amas...

No era una pregunta, Naruto se separo de la mesa, apretó los puños y me miro fijamente.

 **-** Si, quizás no como antes, pero aun no la he podido olvidar completamente, igual eso no importa, ella te escogió a ti y se que a tu lado será feliz.

 **-** Ino me llamo, ¿Sabias que tu prima esta en mi contra?

 **-** Lo sospechaba, sigue resentida por tu rechazo, aparte de eso, ella tambien es consciente de todo lo que Sakura pasó por tu partida, mas que nada ella es su amiga y no quiere que la hagas sufrir otra vez...

Al finalizar la conversación con Naruto tome rumbo a mi pent house, al llegar y entrar todo estaba igual como lo deje, subí lentamente las escaleras hacia la planta superior dirigiéndome a mi habitación, al entrar observe la cama y recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, justo en esa cama mas de una vez hice mía a Sakura, suspiré y levanté la vista a la mesita de noche, me acerque y divise un portarretratos, lo sostuve alanzándolo para contemplarlo mejor, era una foto donde salía Sakura mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa radiante y yo abrazándola por detrás sonriendo igual.

Ella es la única que puede hacer que sonría sinceramente, es la única en mi vida, no puedo dejar que se case, pase mi dedo en la foto justo donde ella se encontraba con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

 **-** Eres Mía…

 **/**

 **(Sakura Pov's)**

Una semana, había pasado solo una semana desde la llegada de Sasuke y aun no sabia nada de él, Sai llevaba cinco dias fuera del país por asuntos de negocios, tenía que disfrutar mis días de soledad, si Sasuke aun no se aparecía me hacia pensar que Naruto le conto todo y por esa esa razón aun no sabia nada de su paradero, de todas maneras había estado trabajando hasta tarde en el hospital, en fin, me habían dado unos dias libres y tenía que disfrutarlos al máximo, asi que con una bolsa debajo del brazo derecho llena de helado, chucherías, manzanas y demás, a la vez que escribía mensajes de textos con la mano izquierda tome rumbo a mi departamento.

Manzanas… la fruta favorita de Sasuke, me traía muchos recuerdos, quizás también fue por eso que inconscientemente agarre tantas, al llegar al edifico, Kakashi muy amablemente me abrió la puerta, lo salude mientras me dirigía al ascensor aun con mi Iphone blanco en la mano.

Al llegar el ascensor subí y me quede al frente sin prestar atención de las personas que subían, estaba chateando con Hinata y Naruto, cuando el ascensor empezó a subir marqué el piso y seguí ensimismada en el celular, después de unos minutos llegó a mi planta, me baje y me dirigí a la puerta mientras la iba desbloqueando a través del celular, si, la tecnología de este edificio es increíble, con tan solo colocar una contraseña en mi Iphone podía bloquear y desbloquear la puerta de entrada de mi pent house, al llegar la empuje y entre subiendo las escaleras.

Nunca escuché la puerta cerrarse, asi que me gire y al hacerlo divisé a Sasuke Uchiha sonriéndome desde la entrada mientras le echaba un mordisco a una manzana que tenia en la mano, entró sin decirme nada y se dirigió a la gran ventana de la planta baja, yo estaba sorprendida, tanto, que se me cayó la bolsa, no lo podía creer, mi corazón comenzó a latir a dos mil por hora, bajé los escalones que había subido y fui hasta donde estaba.

 **(Fin Pov's Sakura-Pov's Sasuke)**

Iba conduciendo mi Audi r8 por las calles alrededor del edificio donde vive cierta chica que no lograba sacar de mi mente, hasta que mis ojos captaron una melena rosada, sin poder creerme lo que el destino me estaba regalando baje la ventanilla y quitándome los lentes oscuros la observe mientras se alejaba de una tienda con una bolsa abarrotada quien sabe de qué, pero lo que si pude observar fueron unas cuantas manzanas, las cuales por cierto se veían apetecibles, rápidamente busque un lugar cercano para aparcar el carro, una vez lo encontré me baje de el y sigilosamente seguí a Sakura, iba distraída con el celular asi que no sintió cuando de la bolsa se le cayo una manzana, al pasar por su lado la agarre, Sakura como sabe que me gustan siempre escogía las mas ricas.

La seguí hasta la entrada del edificio, entre casi detrás de ella y salude a Kakashi el cuál se sorprendió al verme, cuando llegamos donde se encontraba el ascensor pude ver que habían mas personas esperando, perfecto, asi no se daría cuenta de mi presencia contando con que aun tenía el celular en la mana y lo despistada que podía ser a veces, al llegar el ascensor me coloque detrás de unos inquilinos y entre ubicándome en la parte de atrás sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, de todas maneras el ascensor era grande.

Al llegar al último piso salí solo unos segundos antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, cuando Sakura entró en su departamento me apresure y evite que la puerta se cerrara con mi pie, al entrar ella se giró y me vio, yo solo le sonreí y le di un mordisco a la manzana, camine hasta llegar al ventanal y apoye mis brazos en el, este departamento me traía tantos recuerdos, sentí a Sakura llegar a mi lado.

 **(Fin Pov's Sasuke—Narra Autora)**

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, al acercarse a él y ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, pero no podía ser débil.

 **-** Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!

El Uchiha la agarro de la cintura y la volteo de modo que la espalda de ella chocara contra el vidrio, cuando se le iba a acercar Sakura se separo bruscamente de él y se alejo unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con el sillón de cuero negro.

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?

Sakura al decir eso quiso sonar calmada a la vez que se sentaba, pero su cuerpo la traicionó, estaba sudando, su corazón se encontraba acelerado y sus ojos le pedían a gritos a Sasuke que la besara.

 **-** Comprobar por mi mismo lo que el dobe de Naruto me ha dicho respecto a ti.

 **-** Y... ¿Qué fue lo que Naruto te dijo?

Sasuke se sentó quedando frente a ella.

 **-** Que te vas casar **.-** Mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, el cuerpo de Sakura vibró por el contacto y Sasuke lo notó.

 **-** Y que tu novio es un insípido aburrido.

Se lo había dicho tan cerca de la boca que la chica sintió el aliento del pelinegro en sus labios e inconscientemente los abrió, él sin poder contenerse más, la besó, más que un beso le devoro los labios con pasión, había necesitado tanto su boca que no aguantó, Sakura le respondía del mismo modo, con pasión, ansiosa por sus besos, al separarse por falta de oxigeno le dijo:

 **-** Tu tan fogata y el tan frio...

La miraba con amor, deseo, celos, pasión, un sinfín de sentimientos ocultos a través de su verde mirada. La volvió a besar y en el momento de separarse los celulares de ambos sonaron al unísono, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Ino, mientras que Sasuke una llamada de Naruto.

Sakura le respondió el mensaje a Ino al mismo tiempo que escucho a Sasuke decirle al rubio que iba saliendo de inmediato para allá, en su interior se entristeció al saber que ya se tenia que ir.

El Uchiha se giró y le extendió la mano, ella al levantarse quedo a la altura de él gracias a los tacones, lo miraba intensamente a los ojos de la misma manera que él la miraba a ella.

 **-** No te asombres, si una noche… **-.** Se acercó hasta susurrarle al oído **.-** Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía.

Al separarse le dio un beso con el que le robo el aliento y se marchó, ella aun mareada por todo lo que había pasado se sentó nuevamente en el sofá mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios y pensaba en lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse.

Al llegar la noche Sakura iba rumbo a un bar a encontrarse con sus amigas, ya que Hinata la logró convencer mientras chateaban, al llegar al bar, entró y las vio sentadas en una mesa, se sentó y comenzaron a charlar.

Sasuke la observaba desde la barra mientras hablaba animadamente con sus amigas, pidió un Martini pero le entrego un palito especial al bartender para que hay colocara la aceituna.

Cuando estuvo listo, el azabache le indico que se lo llevara a la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba tan distraída charlando que no había pedido ninguna bebida hasta que se acercó un joven, coloco un Martini delante suyo y se marcho sin decirle nada, ella observo la paletica en la cual se encontraba la aceituna y logro notar algo grabado en ella, al tomarla y girarla para ver mejor, leyó claramente: Uchiha Sasuke, sin creérselo levanto la mirada y lo observó sentado en la barra sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comía la aceituna coquetamente.

Una vez el reloj marco las 2 de la mañana, Sakura decidió irse a su departamento, se despidió de las muchachas y se marchó.

Al llegar y entrar en su departamento iba a bloquear la puerta, pero sin quererlo las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su mente, dudosa, no la bloqueó, si no que subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar se bajo el cierre del vestido, pero cuando iba a agacharse para cogerlo una mano la agarro de la cintura mientras otra le tapaba la boca.

Se asustó en un principio pero al inhalar le llegó el olor del perfume que Sasuke usaba y tanto le gustaba a ella asi que se relajó, el la apegó mas a su cuerpo mientras le mordía el hombro y liberaba su boca, con las manos le bajó por los brazos las tiras del sostén mientras le besaba la piel descubierta, Sakura sin esperárselo se encontraba suspirando.

Le desabrocho el sostén y al pasar los brazos por delante de ella con sus dos manos sostuvo sus pechos, ella suspiro más fuerte rindiéndose a sus suaves caricias, sentía que le quemaba la piel, Sasuke se los apretó un poco mas fuerte mientras le pellizcaba los pezones que ya se estaban endureciendo, arrancándole el primer gemido a la Haruno.

La giró para verle la cara, notó como sus hermosos ojos color verde se habían oscurecido y su mirada mostraba un brillo especial, la tomo de la cadera y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, la besó con fuerza, con necesidad, Sakura le pasó las manos por la nuca y le agarro del cabello mientras le correspondía el beso de la misma manera, se separaron por falta de oxígeno pero se volvieron a besar.

Sakura aprovechó y le fue desabotonando la camisa en medio del beso, él se separo de sus labios para llegar a su cuello, hombros y bajar hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, ella lo jalo del cabello para besarlo, el la alzó y ella enredo sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, Sasuke la fue recostando en la cama, una vez estuvieron acostados el se separó de ella y se apoyo en sus antebrazos, la observó detenidamente, la respiración acelerada, los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios enrojecidos y entre abiertos, se quedo viéndola embobado, hasta que ella dijo su nombre como el tanto había querido escuchar desde que regreso.

-Sasuke-kun…

Se acercó, le beso la frente, la nariz y los labios, pero esta vez la beso con amor, con delicadeza, para que notara todos los sentimientos que escondía su corazón, al separarse y verla noto que sus ojos se habían empañado un poco, le beso los parpados con ternura y bajo nuevamente a sus labios, después a sus senos para darle atención, Sakura solo gemía mientras trataba de desabrocharle el cinturón para bajarle el pantalón, lo necesitaba como nunca se imagino, ya después lo harían con calma, en ese momento solo quería que Sasuke la hiciera suya con esa pasión que reflejaban sus oscuros ojos.

Cuando logro quitarle los pantalones y el interior, se separo de el mirándolo suplicante a la vez que lo agarro de las nalgas pegándolo mas a ella.

 **-** Por favor... Te necesito... Solo a ti y mas nadie, hazme tuya Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke también la necesitaba asi que en un rápido movimiento se hundió en ella arrancándole un grito de placer a la vez que el gruñía su nombre.

El vaivén empezó lento pero un "mas rápido" de parte de la chica hizo que la velocidad cambiara a estocadas mas rápidas y profundas, minutos después llegaron juntos al orgasmo, Sasuke cayo Sakura con un beso antes de caer a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura despertó, escuchó un suave latido y al tratar de moverse un fuerte brazo sujetando su cintura se lo impidió, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro relajado de Sasuke, sonrió, era imposible resistírsele, a sus caricias, a sus besos, el calaba demasiado hondo en su interior, le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la cara y abrió los ojos.

 **-** Ohayo Sasuke-kun.

El sonrió al escucharla y le respondió dándole un casto beso en lo labios aprovechando que ella se encontraba recostada en su pecho.

Ese día lo pasaron juntos y los otros que le siguieron, cuando Sakura regresaba del trabajo Sasuke la esperaba sentado en el sofá de cuero con una sonrisa, ella no sabia exactamente por que había aceptado eso, supuestamente se iba a casar y mientras su futuro marido se encontraba de viaje, ella paso de maravilla esas semanas al lado de Uchiha Sasuke, pero este seria el ultimo día, mañana jueves Sai regresaba y el sábado se casaban, por civil obviamente.

Cuando entro a su departamento le extrañó no encontrar a Sasuke sentado en el sofá asi que subió a su habitación, al entrar lo observó en el balcón sin camisa y dándole la espalda, ella se acercó y al notar su presencia el se giró, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

 **-** Tú más que nadie conoces todo lo bueno y malo de mi vida, mis virtudes y sobre todo mis errores y el egoísmo por ser el único dueño de tu vida.

Entraron a la habitación y la recostó en la cama.

 **-** Me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, no te cases por favor.

 **-** Sasuke lo siento pero no puedo cancelar la boda, le di mi palabra a mi padre de que me casaría con Sai por asuntos de la empresa, se lo debo al haber elegido la carrera de medicina y no la de administración de empresas.

 **-** Si tu te casas, el día de tu boda le digo a tu esposo con risas **.-** Se le acerco al oído para susurrarle **.-** Que solo es prestada la mujer que ama, por que sigues siendo mía.

Le paso la lengua por el lóbulo logrando que el cuerpo de ella temblara, se separó y la besó posesivamente.

 **-** Dicen que un clavo, saca otro clavo, pero eso es solo rima, no hay mujer que logre hacer que te olvide, tu eres única, la única a la que amo.

Sakura estaba aturdida, que Sasuke le dijera eso, la dejaba completamente sorprendida, no se lo podía creer, en ese momento maldijo el día que le dijo a su padre que aceptaba casarse con Sai.

 **-** Eres mía Sakura Haruno, solo mía, te hare el amor de una manera que no vas a querer acostarte mas con ese tipo.

Y pues… que les puedo decir, Sasuke Uchiha cumplió su promesa, ya era sábado y Sakura no se había acostado con Sai, hoy era el "gran día" y ella no hacia mas que pensar en lo que el Uchiha le dijo que haría en su "boda", se estaba terminando de arreglar para salir rumbo al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia, iba a ser en un lugar al aire libre.

Solo esperaba que Sasuke no se acercara, por obvios motivos no le entrego ninguna invitación, pero ella sabia muy bien que e se iba a enterar del lugar donde se casaría, cuando llegó y se bajó del carro lo primero que hizo fue observar detenidamente el lugar buscándolo, vio a Naruto, Hinata, Ino, pero sin rastros de Sasuke, eso la alivió un poco.

Cuando alzó la vista noto a Sai observándola, se veía ansioso, ella se sentía calmada, su papá se le acercó y le extendió el brazo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, claro como no era él el que se estaba casando, la guió hasta donde se encontraba Sai, una vez los dejó se sentaron y tomo acto la ceremonia.

A lo lejos se podía observar un Audi r8 llegando al recinto donde se estaba celebrando cierto matrimonio civil, Sasuke vestido con un traje negro y sin corbata se bajó del carro y observó a la pareja que se encontraba de pie, uno frente al otro, se acercó un poco quedando de una manera que veía a Sakura casi de frente pero aun en distancia.

La ojiverde sin saber por que, giro un poco su rostro encontrándose con el de Sasuke, lo vio ahí parado sonriéndole, se veía tan guapo vestido de negro, nada más con verle su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

Sai se acercó para besarla, ella le respondió, cuando se separaron lo único que quería hacer era ir hacia donde Sasuke, pero no la dejaron, se acercaron para felicitarla, en ese momento se dio cuenta de como un guardia se le acercaba a Sai y le susurraba algo al oído, el rostro del hombre cambió mientras subía la mirada y observaba el lugar donde el Uchiha se encontraba, cuando lo vio camino hacia allá, Sakura quiso morirse, no sabia que podía suceder, ojala y no fuera nada malo.

Estaba dispuesta a dirigirse hacia allá cuando Ino la jaló del brazo.

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo Sasuke aquí?

 **-** Yo que se Ino, como pudiste ver justo cuando llegó, yo me encontraba dando el si mas alegre de mi vida.

 **-** Sai se esta dirigiendo hacia allá, ¿Sabías?

 **-** Si, incluso también planeaba ir hasta allá pero tu me lo impediste.

 **-** ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?

 **-** No lo se, pero tampoco me voy a quedar observando.

Dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca, Sakura se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

 **(Sasuke Pov's)**

Mi sangre hirvió cuando se besaron, quise matarlo en ese momento, pero no podía, observe como las personas se aglomeraban para felicitarlos, hasta que un guardia se le acerco al Higurashi ese y le susurró algo al oído, al levantar la vista me vio y camino hasta donde me encontraba.

 **-** Uchiha, por fin lo conozco, disculpe si sueno algo ofensivo, pero tengo entendido que usted no recibió invitación alguna, asi que no logro entender el por que de su presencia.

 **-** Solo pasaba por aquí y curiosamente al acercarme me di cuenta que se estaba celebrando una boda, si es que se le puede llamar asi.

 **-** Créame Uchiha que esto que se esta celebrando es una boda en todos los significados de la palabra.

 **-** ¿Como puede estar tan seguro que la mujer que acaba de dar el "Si" hace un momento, se encuentra enamorada de usted?

Sai solo se tenso mientras lo miraba, le sonreí.

 **-** Esa mujer que dice usted amar, es prestada, por que ella sigue siendo mía.

Lo observé retadoramente a la vez que sonreía con orgullo, pero estaba calmado, lo que menos quería era causar un alboroto, en cambio Sai estaba tenso, a punto de tirárseme encima, en ese momento Sakura llegó calmando un poco la atmósfera, la detalle profundamente.

 **-** Solo pase por aquí para felicitar a los novios.

 **-** Sasuke es mejor que te vayas.

 **-** Sakura, te deseo lo mejor **.-** Ella me miro sorprendida, hasta que le sonreí con arrogancia **.-** Y lo mejor soy yo.

Me gire, camine hasta mi carro y me marche de ahí.

 **(Narra Autora)**

Después de ese día tan agotador la pelirosa lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar, echarse un baño relajante y acostarse a dormir, después de todo Sai se había ido a la empresa a terminar un papeleo importante y llegaría tarde, no le importó, tampoco es como si ansiara una noche de bodas con el.

Salió del baño vestida ya con su camisón de seda negro, se recostó de lado en la cama de modo que pudiera observar la ciudad de noche, cuando sintió a una persona sentarse en la cama, al observar el lugar se encontró con Sasuke quitándose la camisa dándole una vista increíble de sus pectorales, se agachó hasta su altura y la besó, ella le respondió gustosa.

Una vez se separaron el se recostó a su lado mirándola profundamente mientras depositaba besos en su cuello y la acariciaba pasándole las manos por el cuello, abdomen y piernas, Sakura amaba sus caricias, se sentían tan bien, tan placentero, lo amaba tanto.

De pronto el celular de ella sonó, el azabache se estiró y lo cogió de la mesita de noche, era un mensaje de Sai diciéndole que estaba llegando, sin pensarlo dos veces colocó la contraseña y bloqueó la puerta principal, asi nadie los molestaría.

Sakura le reprendió, pero se levantó para sentarse en su cadera, él se alzó y le atrapó los labios a la vez que le subía el camisón y se lo sacaba, deleitándose con la perfecta vista de sus pechos desnudos…

Mientras la Haruno pasaba la mejor noche de bodas inimaginable, su esposo se encontraba recostado en la puerta esperando a que ella la desbloqueara para poder entrar, sin pensar que se quedaría esperando por mucho, muuuuucho tiempo, ya que Sakura se encontraba sumamente ocupada disfrutando del placer de tener a Sasuke Uchiha en su cama.


End file.
